Bonded Tentaculum (spanish)
by mjolnir U.N.S.C
Summary: Celestia y Luna habían desaparecido un tiempo terriblemente largo. ¿Qué pasó exactamente en su desaparición? Bueno, las plantas decidimos tener un poco de diversión ... M18 (historia traducida y adaptada de bonded-tentaculum de la autora DeluxeMagnum69,)


**Con ustedes mi primera historia traducida y adaptada de bonded-tentaculum de la autora DeluxeMagnum69, y espero no meterme en problemas, si es así avisen por favor y la saco**

**Link de la historia original**

** story/147498/1/bonded-tentaculum/bonded-tentaculum**

* * *

Un árbol de gran tamaño se hallaba enredado en lianas verde oscuro, oscuras como la noche. Se enrollan y devoran la vida de un árbol tan hermoso. Espigas gruesas estrechan poco a poco entre lo crujidos de la roca que desquebrajaban al ascender del suelo. El árbol magnífico estaba sufriendo tratando de aferrarse a la vida que alguna vez tuvo. La oscuridad lo envolvía casi todo en una pesadilla contundente. La cueva sombría bloqueaba la luz de distancia, pero un hilo de ella aterrizó en una Alicornio azul oscura, gritando...

**-¡Hermana... Hermana...!**–Ella gritó–**¡¿Estás bien?!**

Una Alicornio blanco inconsciente murmuró, antes de abrir sus ojos lilas. Con su visión borrosa y dificultades para adaptarse a la oscuridad imperante respondió

**-¿Luna?**–La Alicornio blanco susurró–**¿Eres tú?**

**-¡Celestia Me alegro de que estés bien!**–respondió sujetada y atada al árbol por las espinosas enredaderas negra, aun lado suyo Celestia casi gritó sintiendo sorpresivamente la textura desconocida de una rama en su pelaje. Observaron que Sus cascos pegados al suelo por una rara baba en el suelo, la princesa Luna y Celestia movieron su cuerpo acercándose mutuamente

-**Mi... Esas cosas...** –Luna susurró a su hermana mayor–**¿Qué crees que son?**–la enredadera que la tocó la ignoró e hizo su manera de salir de la cueva, la Melena oscura de la Princesa Luna se agitó en el aire a pesar de no estar en ningún viento. Ella hizo un esfuerzo para no atraer a las plantas y hablo bajo

-**No tengo la menor idea Luna**–dijo Celestia en voz baja, mirando el árbol gigante cercano a ellas al cual estaba atadas–**oh no, El árbol de la Armonía perdió su magia y eso aumenta el crecimiento del bosque Everfree...**

-**Y justo antes de la celebración de Sol del verano también**–Susurró Luna, con ganas de mantener la voz baja–**Espero que podamos encontrar una manera de escapar**

**-¿Has probado la magia?**–preguntó la Princesa Celestia, ambas de pie con las espaldas rectas y altas. Los ojos de la princesa del sol miraban hacia abajo en la prisión y lo miró con curiosidad.

-**No, todavía no**–respondió Luna hacia atrás, mirando inquietas a las otras plantas que siguen creciendo a un ritmo exponencial–**quería despertarte antes de que tratamos cualquier cosa**

-**Bueno, estos organismos parecían estar atraídos hacia la luz, no a noso****tras**–Celestia respondió de nuevo, su melena multicolor también comenzó a fluir sin ninguna ayuda por el viento–**Mira eso**–Dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la entrada de la cueva, Varias filas de las plantas realizan una estructura caótica justo encima de ella, sigue creciendo y crujiendo con cada segundo que pasa.

-**Espero que estas plantas no se sienten atraídos por la magia entonces**–Luna susurró, su cuerno que brilla intensamente en una luz siniestra–**ahora**–repentinamente Un gran tentáculo inmediatamente pasó junto a su cuerno, cortando la luz emitida por el mismo.

**-¡Maldición!**–Luna dijo en voz alta, maldiciendo entre dientes. Apretó la boca cerrada, al igual que el cuerno de Celestia también le fue negada la magia, Celestia chasqueó la lengua, tratando de conjurar cualquier tipo de magia para ayudar en su fuga,

Todas las viñas no les hicieron caso a pesar del grito de Luna. Su voz se hizo eco a través de la cueva y se detuvo todo el progreso de las plantas, Parecían dejar de retorcerse cesando toda actividad.

El silencio cubrió la cueva dejando a las respiraciones superficiales de las dos princesas emiten el sonido, Una gota de agua desde arriba descendió en un ritmo. Continuó con una plip plap hasta dos enredaderas diferentes desde el lado opuesto de la cueva lentamente se fueron hacia ellos.

-**No te muevas, hermana**–Celestia susurro mirando fijamente a la planta que se aproxima, Luna asintió, mirando a las plantas que se acercaban, la que está en el lado de Luna se deslizó hacia ella, acariciando suavemente el hocico la de Celestia de hiso lo mismo, sus puntas frotaron suavemente sus hocicos.

**-¿Son... amistoso?**–Luna susurró, mirando al tentáculo empezando a llegar a Celestia.

-**Yo creo que sí**–Celestia respondió, mirando a la planta de Luna viene lentamente en un movimiento ondulatorio

**-Yo espero que sí, así que...**–La planta de Celestia se dirigió hacia Luna que tenía miedo en sus ojos. Ella sin embargo mantuvo la compostura mientras el tentáculo le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Le tomó suavemente la corona, poniendo una sonrisa en la cara de Luna, El Nuevo amigo de Celestia también hizo lo mismo, tomando su corona

-**Creo que sólo quieren jugar** –Dijo Celestia suspirando de alivio. Luna suavemente se rio, mirando a la planta jugando con la corona con experiencia. Celestia los observó sin saber su tentáculo iba cerca de su trasero–**¡aahaa!**

Una sensación repentina hizo Celestia gritar de sorpresa, haciendo que sus rodillas se doblaran Su tentáculo la penetró, entrando y saliendo de su vagina con un sonido de chapoteo, Ella gritó y gimió, incapaz de escapar de los tentáculos implacables.

**-¡Hermana!**–Luna gritó, fue sin embargo interrumpida por un fuerte ruido de su corona cayendo y fue recibida por el tentáculo que Se fue al fondo de su boca, haciendo que sus mejillas se hinchan por lo enorme. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al sentir como el tentáculo fue al fondo de su garganta–**ayuu….ayu…da…ay**– Sus gritos fueron ahogados mientras Celestia estaba gritando.

Celestia se mordió el labio inferior mientras el tentáculo verde oscuro continuó bombeando dentro y fuera de ella. Unas lágrimas de sus ojos se fusionaron con el sudor, haciendo que su única rienda suelta fuera un gemido de su boca. Sus ojos estaban claramente en el placer, teniendo a todo el tentáculo en su interior "Es tan difícil" Celestia pensó a la increíble placer recorrió su cuerpo, Su lengua estaba fuera, al respirar profundamente. Su coño estaba en estado crítico, El impulso del tentáculo casi doblaron la piedra alrededor de sus pezuñas, entrando lentamente, pero muy profunda. Cada centímetro que iba dentro de ella la dejaba con ganas de más. Ella sintió que su mente se nublaba y la punta en su vientre.

Luna estaba gritando pero su voz no se escuchaba, Sus labios se estiraron hasta donde podían, Sus ojos se abrieron, gruñendo cada vez que el tentáculo entraba y salía.

**-¡P…por favor**–Luna gritó entrecortadamente–**¡Haz…que se detenga!**–Su flor estaba derramando su jugo a espasmos de la sensación del tentáculo, Sus gemidos continuaron, sin notar a otro tentáculo que llegada a su entrepierna mojada,

La punta recorrió lentamente la parte exterior de la vagina y luego se frotó en el clítoris. Sus gemidos se intensificaron y se convirtieron en un grito cuando el tentáculo penetro profundamente dentro de ella.

Los ojos de Luna sacaban las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Cerró los ojos mientras su boca se mantiene abierta con el tentáculo adentro y también comenzó a sentir que la bombardeaban en la parte de atrás, Su estrecho agujero hizo un sonido extraordinario con el tentáculo entrando y el sonido seco y amortiguado de sus gritos que sale de ella.

La princesa Celestia de repente sintió los tentáculos cerca de sus alas que brotaron de su posición de reposo, Las rocas en sus cascos se hicieron añicos por lo que fue una oportunidad para que cuatro tentáculos Agarraran cada pierna y sus alas mientras una gigante se deslizó a su cara.

Celestia fue levantada más alto en la cueva, bajándola a tierra, A regañadientes abrió la boca, sus labios estaban serenos, pero su lengua era salvaje y loca, Un tentáculo gigante se acercó a su boca acariciándole los labios fruncidos de Celestia y ella comenzó a chuparlo, Su lengua saboreó materia vegetal y salado antes de que todo el tentáculo fuera tomado por su garganta. Ella gimió, sintiendo el tentáculo que la penetraba y el que ahora tenía en la boca, Sus labios se deslizaron por el ancho y la ahogaron por un tiempo haciéndola Respirar por la nariz, a mismo tiempo que sus patas delanteras se aferraron el tentáculo monstruoso.

Luna continuación también fue levantada por tentáculos y tirada la suelo aun lado de su hermana Su buen culo estaba tomando profunda exhalaciones, haciendo que sus jugos vaginales salpicaran por todas partes. Ella luchó para sacarlo todo, sus cascos se retorcieron en un intento por escapar, pero fueron capturados terminando en poder de una docenas de tentáculos, sus ojos cerrados se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiendo la pasión ardiente en su interior comenzó a excitarse, El lugar entre sus piernas estaba poniendo más y más caliente, lo mismo que con el color de su cara.

Un brillante tono carmesí broto en su rostro, sintiendo el tentáculo jugoso ir más profundo con cada momento que pasa. La que estaba en su garganta ahora era como si pasara por su esófago, Haciendo que Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, sintiendo sus entrañas repartidas a lo ancho, El tentáculo comenzó a retorcerse a su alrededor, haciéndolo entrar aún más profunda que antes.

Las hermanas estaban empezando a llegar a su clímax, las embestidas de los tentáculos se intensificación a un ritmo acelerado, El ritmo empezó a ir cada vez más rápido, entraron más y más profundo.

Los ojos de Celestia casi salen de sus órbitas con cada empuje, y lo mismo con Luna, Con una explosión inmediata, los tentáculos entraron profundamente en ellas y desataron una carga monstruosa, llenando a Celestia y Luna con el líquido caliente y pegajoso. Sus bocas y coños explotaron con el material blanco mucho más de lo que pudieran manejar. El Placer profundo superó sus cuerpos incapaces de respirar con el semen en su interior, Las dos cerraron los ojos poco a poco por la falta de oxígeno y poco a poco a la deriva de un sueño profundo

Los tentáculos salieron de sus agujeros dejando lloviznas de semen sobre los cuerpo de ambas princesas, Sus cabezas estaba de lado permitiéndoles respirar. Al mismo tiempo que las enredaderas comenzaron a cubrirlas en gruesos capullos, dejándolas con el olor del líquido pegajoso y espeso. Sus ojos cerraron sin saber cuándo iban a despertar.

* * *

**De nuevo aclaro que la historia no mía, es de DeluxeMagnum69, más tarde subiera otras traducciones pero pueden tardar, espero verlos y que esta autora no se enoje, pero si es así, reitero que me avise para quitar este relato y pedir disculpas oficiales**


End file.
